Dangerous Love
by ELFNoona
Summary: TaeMin vit seul avec sa mère, jusqu'au jour où cette dernière présente son nouveau fiancé à son fils... 2Min -By Noona-
1. Prologue

La vie. Cette courte et inutile vie. C'est simple. On né, on vit, on meurt. C'est une donnée calculée depuis toujours. Je travaille dur, mais rien ne changera le fait que je dois mourir un jour. Alors pourquoi se battre ? Pour le sourire de ma mère, sûrement. Ma mère qui rentre une fois par mois, toujours avec un homme différent.

- Je suis rentrée, mon chou !

- Maman... J'ai 17 ans, tu veux pas arrêter avec ce surnom ?

- Chut ! On a un invité !

- Encore un qui ne restera pas deux semaines...

- TaeMin ! Bon, dis bonjour à MinHo.

Je lève la tête de mon livre. Il est grand, les cheveux noirs, le regard profond.

- Bon... Jour...

Je me replonge dans ma lecture. Il est vraiment jeune par rapport à ma mère... Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le premier qu'elle ramène à la maison, loin de là... Je me lève vers la salle de bains, qui s'ouvre soudainement sur ce MinHo, torse nu. Il est plutôt bien bâti, je baisse la tête en rougissant.

- Désolé, j'allais prendre une douche.

- Oui... Je... J'allais aux... Toilettes...

- Ah !

Il sort et me laisse la salle. A peine est-il sorti, je soulève mon T-shirt pour observer mon torse. J'appuie sur mon ventre et soupir.

- Je devrais me mettre au sport...


	2. Chapitre 1

Pendant le repas, une tension s'est installée.

- Alors... TaeMin, c'est ça ? Tu es au lycée ?

- Oui, en première.

- Tu as une passion ? Un hobby ? Une passion ?

- Je danse.

- Et... Tu as une petite-amie ?

- MinHo ! C'est...

- Non, mais j'ai un petit-ami.

- TaeMin ! Depuis quand tu...

- Oui, maman, tu serais un peu plus souvent à la maison, je t'aurai peut-être dis plus tôt que je suis gay !

Je sors de la pièce et m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'entends les pas légers de ma mère dans le couloir, puis dans la pièce d'à coté, et enfin ses sanglots. Deux coups à ma porte. Il passe sa tête et reçoit mon oreiller. Mais ça ne l'arrête pas, il entre sans gène.

- TaeMin... je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures, mais je te trouve un peu dur avec ta mère.

- Tu ne me connais pas, je ne te permet pas de me juger.

- Bon, je vais te confier un secret... J'aime ta mère, les femmes en général, mais je suis aussi attiré par les hommes.

Choc. Blanc. Noir. Dysfonctionnement interne.

- Si tu me promet d'être plus sympathique avec ta mère, je te ferai un cadeau, d'accord ?

Une fois le choc passé, j'acquiesce sans trop savoir pourquoi et me couche.

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit. Mon lit étant collé au mur de la chambre d'à coté, je distingue quelques soupirs et autres gémissements . Ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que j'entends ma mère faire l'amour. Je tente de me rendormir, mais un soupir plus grave parvient à mes oreilles. L'image de MinHo apparaît dans mon esprit. Je le vois se déshabiller lentement, il s'approche de moi... Je prend la place de ma mère, c'est mon prénom qu'il gémit. Je l'entend jouir à travers le mur, au même moment où je me libère dans ma main. Je cours vomir aux toilettes, je me dégoûte trop.


	3. Chapitre 2

Doucement, MinHo s'est installé à la maison. Je me levais, prenais mon petit déjeuné avec lui, et partais normalement en cours. Mais les vacances sont arrivées très vite.

- TaeMin, ça ne te gène pas que MinHo reste à la maison pendant tes vacances ? Je suis très occupée au travail...

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix... Je sors.

- Tu vas où ?

- Dehors !

J'attrape mon sac et cours vers ma salle d'entraînement, heureusement vide. J'allume la chaîne hi-fi et danse sans m'arrêter pendant plus de quatre heures. À la fin de la matinée, je récupère mon sac et rentre à l'appartement.

- TaeMin, on va manger, tu viens ?

- Je vais prendre une douche.

J'entre dans la salle d'eau et me glisse dans la cabine de douche. Je laisse mon esprit s'envoler. Je repense à toutes les fois où j'ai entendu l'amant de ma mère se doucher au même endroit. Mon imagination m'emporte encore un peu, me montrant son corps sous l'eau chaude, ses mains se baladant sur sa peau dénudée. Je tourne le bouton de l'eau froide et reste quelques secondes sous le jet glacé avant de sortir. J'enfile rapidement un T-shirt trop grand et un slim noir, avant de rejoindre le couple à table.

- Je finirai tard ce soir, alors ne vous entre-tuez pas.

- De toute façon, je dois voir mon copain cette aprem.

- Ah non, TaeMin ! Je veux que tu passe du temps avec MinHo !

- Je passe du temps avec qui je veux !

Une fois de plus, je me réfugie dans ma chambre. Et encore une fois, c'est le grand MinHo qui entre. Il ne me parle pas avec un air supérieur, comme les autres, il essaie de me comprendre.

- Tae, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas...

- Qui a dit que je ne t'aimais pas ? Et qui t'a autorisé à m'appeler comme ça ?

- Désolé... TaeMin, tu te souviens que je t'ai promis un cadeau ?

- Euh... Oui, peut-être...

- Ferme les yeux...

Je m'exécute. Je l'entend partir puis revenir, et je sens tous ses mouvements autour de moi. Il caresse ma joue, frôle ma peau. Je sens que je vais réagir.

- Tu peux ouvrir.

J'entrouvre un œil et distingue vaguement un objet coloré. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand je reconnais... Une paire de basket...

- Ah ! Merci ! Elles sont très jolies...

Je les trouve vraiment splendides, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçu. Il pose alors son regard chocolat sur moi, et je fonds.

- Elles ne te plaisent pas ?

- Si ! Elles sont... Magnifiques...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne...

Il s'arrête et me fixe d'un air choqué.

- TaeMin, tu...

Je baisse la tête dans la même direction que son regard et constate avec horreur la boule que moule mon slim.


	4. Chapitre 3

- Ah ! MinHo, je... C'est...

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, mais au lieu de sortir, il nous enferme.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi tu as l'air déçu... Tu espérais un autre cadeau...

- Non, je...

- Très bien, je vais le faire.

- Quoi ! Mais... Ma mère...

Il ne m'écoute même pas, mon pantalon est déjà à terre. Je tente vainement de le repousser, mais il attrape la cravate de mon uniforme et attache mes poignets en nous basculant sur mon lit. Il descend mon boxer, dévoilant mon anatomie à ses yeux, désormais emplis d'envie. J'essaie d'oublier la situation, de respirer à fond, mais toutes mes pensées se stoppent lorsque je commence à sentir un morceau de chair humide se balader le long de mon membre, puis toute une couverture de plaisir longer ma peau. Je me laisse porter par la vague de sensations qui m'envahit peu à peu, fermant les yeux, gémissant le nom de mon bienfaiteur. Alors que je me sens venir, j'ouvre soudainement les yeux. Mon aimé vient s'asseoir derrière moi et passe ses bras sur mon torse. Il remplace ses coups de langue habiles par de douces et subtiles caresses, tout aussi efficaces. La scène me paraît tellement irréelle ! Je me libère finalement dans sa main, qui essuie rapidement avant de me détacher. Juste avant de partir, il se penche à mon oreille.

- Bien sûr, pas un mot à ta mère...


	5. Chapitre 4

Nous n'avons pas reparlé de cet incident durant les vacances. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé, en fait... Lors des repas, l'ambiance était glacée quand ma mère était absente. Je sortais le plus souvent possible, et l'évitais à l'appartement. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère ait la meilleure idée du monde.

- TaeMin, mon chou, MinHo joue dans une équipe de foot la semaine prochaine, je nous ai pris deux places pour aller le voir.

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Lee TaeMin ! MinHo est ici depuis presque 4 mois, j'aimerai que tu fasse des efforts pour te rapprocher de lui.

- Pourquoi ! Pour souffrir encore plus du fait qu'il t'aime toi, et ne répond pas à MES sentiments ! Oui, maman, j'aime le même homme que toi et je m'en dégoûte !

- TaeMin... Tu... Tu aurai pu m'en parler... Est-ce que... Tu lui as dis ?

- Non...

- Mais je ne suis pas sourd.

Il se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, enlevant ses chaussures.

- Faites moins de bruit, les voisins vont vous entendre.

Pourquoi est-il si calme ? Je viens de balancer à ma mère une version innocente de ce qu'il me procure, et il s'occupe des voisins ?

- MinHo... Tu m'as entendu ?

- Un peu... Je suis arrivé au '4 mois'... TaeMin, je dois te parler.

Il me pousse dans ma chambre et ferme la porte. Cette scène me rappelle la fois où il m'a touché... je sens mon cœur s'emballer à cette pensée.

- TaeMin, as-tu réfléchis avant de dire ça à ta mère ?

- Ma mère ! Toujours elle ! Tu pense un peu à moi ? Oui, j'ai réfléchis ! J'en ai assez de toi ! De te désirer quand tu es dans ses bras, j'aurai voulu que tu ne vive jamais ici, ne jamais te rencontrer ! Je voudrais que tu quitte cet appartement maintenant!

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux...

Je lève mes yeux emplis de larmes de rage au moment où il ouvre la porte. Suivant mes pulsions, mes envies trop longtemps retenues, je me jette sur ses lèvres alors qu'une larmes roule lourdement le long de ma joue.


	6. Chapitre 5

Je suis cruel, je le sais. Embrasser l'amant de ma mère sous ses yeux est égoïste, mais j'en avais envie. Pour le retenir, sûrement. Il ne m'a pas repoussé, il est juste resté stoïque face à notre échange. Puis j'ai quitté ses lèvres. J'aurai voulu goûter sa peau, apprendre ses caresses... Je ne le reverrai certainement jamais... Après ça, il a fait ses bagages et est parti. On a quand même été le voir à son match, avec ma mère. Je suis allé m'excuser, et je lui ai dis dans quel état d'anéantissement était ma mère.

- Il faut que tu revienne... Au moins pour elle...

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus vivre avec moi...

- Je sais... Mais sans toi... Je ne vais... Elle ne va pas survivre...

- Tu saura te contrôler un peu mieux ?

- Je... Je vais essayer...

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

- Une dernière chose... Elle ne sait rien de notre... Secret ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Bien.

Quand il est sorti, il s'est dirigé vers nous.

- On rentre ?

Ma mère lui a sauté dans les bras. J'ai commencé à avancer pour ne pas les voir s'embrasser. Nous sommes rentrés tous les trois.

- Maman, MinHo et toi devriez sortir ce soir, en... Amoureux... J'ai invité mon petit-ami à dormir, donc je ne serai pas seul.

- TaeMin, tu es sûr ?

- Oui, il ne devr...

La sonnerie me coupe. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à son sourire flamboyant. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je lui murmure quelques mots.

- Ah ! Salut, mon cœur ! Ça va ?

Après m'avoir regardé quelques secondes, il entre dans le salon.

- Maman, MinHo, je vous présente JongHyun, mon petit-ami.


	7. Chapitre 6

Ils sont partis très vite, gênés par la présence de mon ami.

- Alors, raconte-moi cette histoire.

J'ai tout dis, dans les moindres détails, de sa première nuit ici au match de foot, en passant par son cadeau. JongHyun m'a écouté en silence, buvant son verre de temps à autre.

- Voilà, tu sais tout.

- Je récapitule. Tu es amoureux de MinHo, le nouveau petit-ami de ta mère, et ils connaissent tous les deux tes sentiments. De plus, cet homme a osé salir ta pureté...

- Jjong...

- Bon, il t'a sucé...

- Jjong !

- Bon, bon ! Il t'a fait des avances sexuelles, ça te va ? Donc, depuis ça, plus rien.

- C'est ça...

- Ta mère part bientôt en voyage, non ?

- Oui...

- Profite-en pour te rapprocher discrètement de lui, et après, tu lui saute dessus !

- Je pourrais jamais...

- Lee TaeMin ! Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ? Imagine s'il épouse ta mère !

- Tu as raison... Je vais faire de mon mieux...

- Aller, Tae, au dodo ! Une dure semaine t'attend.

Nous avons dormis ensemble, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de MinHo quand il viendra vérifier qu'on dort en rentrant.

Malheureusement, leur retour à la maison ne fut pas des plus calme. Une fois de plus, à travers le mur, je les entend gémir et soupirer... Mes larmes ont lentement coulé, mon corps était secoué de sanglots...

- TaeMin... Arrête de pleurer... Je suis là...

- Jjong, je... Je n'en peux plus...

Il m'a pris dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux, berçant mon dos. Je me suis doucement endormi, au rythme des battements de son cœur.


	8. Chapitre 7

JongHyun a du repartir dans la matinée. Je l'ai raccompagné à la porte et l'ai amicalement remercié.

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que c'est mal de mentir ? Il me semble qu'elle t'a pourtant bien élevé.

MinHo était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas te déplacer en faisant du bruit, comme tout le monde ?

- Pourquoi avoir menti ?

- Parce que. J'ai mes raisons.

- Qui sont ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Arrête d'essayer de jouer le rôle du père ou du grand frère. Je ne te considérerai jamais comme tel.

- Je sais... Tu voudrais avoir une relation plus intime avec moi, c'est ça ?

Il s'était glissé dans mon dos, avait enlacé ma taille et murmurait à mon oreille.

- Tu aimerais que je t'embrasse... Que je caresse ton corps, que je te touche... Comme la dernière fois...

Je commençais à avoir des frissons.

- Dis-moi, Tae, qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu as senti ma langue juste là ?

Il venait de saisir mon membre, qui se gonflait doucement. J'avalais ma salive.

- Tu en as encore envie... Tu voudrais que je te fasse mien, que j'abandonne ta mère pour toi... Très bien. Si tu me promet une chose...

J'avais fermé les yeux, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Je veux que tu me fasse ce que je t'ai fait.

Je rêve ou il joue avec moi ! Cet homme est dangereux, diabolique.

- Oh, bien sûr, tu as le temps, nous allons vivre seuls pendant une semaine. Préviens-moi quand tu sera prêt.

Il est entré dans la salle de bains. Il me manipule, me prend par les sentiments, je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment... Finalement, je retourne dans ma chambre pour ranger un peu, sans cesser de penser à ses paroles. Une semaine...


	9. Chapitre 8

Ce fut les vacances les plus insupportables de toute ma vie. Il venait me réveiller tous les matins, me murmurant des paroles très peu saines, car il savait comment j'allais réagir. Mais je ne cédraies pas à ses avances. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est assouvir ses pulsions sur moi, et rien d'autre. Je passais mes journées à l'éviter.

- … Je ne sais pas comment lui dire la vérité... Pour être honnête, je ne supporte plus ce mensonge... Mais oui, quand j'ai su qu'il m'avait menti, j'étais heureux ! Mais je ne fais que le blesser... Je connais ses sentiments, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction... Je l'aime tellement... Je te laisse, il va bientôt rentrer... A plus !

- Tu parlais à qui ?

- Ah ! TaeMin, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Oh oui... Alors, je veux savoir à qui tu parlais, et surtout de qui !

- Euh... A un ami... De... Quelqu'un...

- MinHo... Sois honnête au moins une fois dans ta vie.

- TaeMin, je... Je t'aime, voilà.. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai eus envie de te connaître, de me rapprocher de toi... Et au fur et à mesure, j'avais envie de goûter tes lèvres, ta peau... Alors j'ai profité de la dernière fois pour...

- Choi MinHo, tu es vraiment stupide !

- Hein ?

- Si tu savais que je t'aime, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Je... J'avais peur que tu me rejette, parce que j'étais avec ta mère...

- Si tu la quitte, on pourra être ensemble ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais... Seulement si tu m'embrasse.

- Je ne devais pas te faire plus ?

- Tae... Ne vas pas trop vite... Je veux profiter du temps qu'il nous reste.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu as raison, prenons notre temps.

J'ai enlacé sa taille et ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. À ce moment-là, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être avoir une relation normale et calme. Mais ma mère est rentrée de son voyage.


	10. Chapitre 9

- Écoute... Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer...

C'est ce qu'il a dit à ma mère. Depuis ça, une semaine s'est écoulée. Elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais elle se remet doucement. De mon coté, MinHo m'envoyait des messages tous les soirs, et le dernier était toujours un simple « Je t'aime =) ». On a décidé de ne pas se voir pendant quelques temps, à cause de mes examens. Mais ils sont bientôt terminés, alors j'ai décidé de lui faire une surprise.

- Tae ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Surprise !

- C'est qui, Min ? Tu peux pas partir et me laisser dans cet état !

- Tais-toi, Onew !

Il me fait signe d'entrer et se dirige vers ce qu'il me semble être la cuisine.

- Je te finis ça et tu nous fous la paix, ok ?

J'entre à mon tour dans cette cuisine. Un homme est assis à la table et semble attendre quelque chose. MinHo, quand à lui, est aux fourneaux.

- Tae, voilà JinKi, mon coloc, mais on l'appelle Onew.

- Alors c'est toi le Tae ! Min, t'es un menteur ! Il ne ressemble pas tant que ça à une fille ! Il est même plutôt mignon...

- Onew, tais-toi ! Tiens, ton poulet, maintenant, tu nous lâche, ok ?

Il a pris ma main et m'a conduit dans sa chambre.

- Ici, on sera tranquille.

Je m'assis sur le bord de son grand lit.

- Au fait, comment tu as eu mon adresse ?

- Ah, ma mère garde les adresses de ses conquêtes dans un carnet, j'ai un peu fouillé et je t'ai vite trouvé.

- TaeMin...

- Oui ?

- Tu es vraiment beau...

- Aussi beau qu'une fille ?

- Ah, n'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte, il est un peu bête...

- MinHo... Je suis venu ici pour une raison précise... Je... Tu sais que je t'aime et que je suis à toi, mais... Je voudrais que tu laisse ta marque...

- Tae... Je ne pense pas que ca soit une bonne idée... Pas maintenant...

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais plus ? Pourtant, tu m'as déjà...

- C'est pas ça ! Mais... Onew est là ! Et tu es encore mineur...

- MinHo, je quitte le lycée dans quelques mois, et mon anniversaire approche... J'aurai 18 ans bientôt...

- Et moi déjà 21...

- Seulement 21 ! Tu travaille déjà, alors que je vais devoir aller à l'université... Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard... A part être avec toi...

- Tae... Dors ici ce soir.

Il me sourit tendrement. Je l'embrasse et il me sert un peu plus fort dans ses bras.


	11. Chapitre 10

Je me suis réveillé lentement le lendemain, comme dans un rêve. Il était là, à me regarder ouvrir les yeux, et a délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les mon ange. - Bien dormi ? - Mmh... Très bien ! J'ai rêvé de toi... - C'était donc ça les gémissements ! Il avait dit ça en riant, mais je ne put m'empêcher de rougir. Il avait vu juste, mon rêve de cette nuit avait été loin de l'innocence qu'il me prêtait... J'étais parti me loger au creux de ses bras quand mon téléphone sonna. - Allô ? Oui, maman, je suis chez un ami. Oui, je ne rentre pas tard. Je sais. A tout à l'heure. Je tournais la tête pour retrouver le sourire de mon amant, mais il avait disparu. Je sentis alors ses lèvres sur ma cuisses, remontant doucement, retirant mon sous-vêtement. Puis un morceau de chaire humide caressa mon membre. Je frissonnais à ce contact, sa bouche m'emprisonnant, sa langue me caressant doucement. Des soupirs incontrôlables s'échappaient de ma bouche, que je tentais de garder fermée avec ma main. Ses mouvements ont accélérés, tout comme ma respiration, puis j'ai jouis en lui. - Désolé de te faire ça dès le réveil, mais la façon dont tu as gémis mon nom cette nuit était vraiment excitante... - Mais... C'est à moi de... - Non, Tae. Je ne veux pas que tu fasse ça avant notre première fois. - Mais quand ? Je te veux, MinHo ! Je me languis de désir pour toi... - C'est pour te soulager que je fais ça ! Moi aussi, je te désir ! Mais je ne peux pas ! - Pourquoi ! Parce que je suis trop fragile ? Réveille-toi, Choi MinHo ! J'ai envie de toi ici et maintena... Il m'a embrassé, pour me faire taire. J'avais gagné. 


	12. Chapitre 11

Ses mains glissaient sur mon corps, découvrant mes courbes fines, alors que mes lèvres imprimaient la douceur de ses muscles. Sa bouche descendait elle aussi, le long de mon torse, sur mon ventre plat. Puis, soudainement, il est remonté sur mes lèvres et m'a sauvagement embrassé.

- Désolé, Tae, je ne peux pas te faire ça...

Son regard était empli de tristesse.

- C'est pas grave... Je n'aurais pas du te forcer... J'attendrai que nous soyons tous les deux prêts.

J'ai commencé à aller souvent chez MinHo, à la sortie des cours, je dormais également le week-end chez lui, et j'avais sympathisé avec JinKi.

- Dis, Min, j'ai invité un ami à passer la soirée ici samedi prochain, ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Non, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas inviter ton ami, Tae ?

- Mon ami ? Lequel

- Celui dont tu t'es servi pour me rendre jaloux.

- Ah, Jjong ! Pourquoi pas, je vais lui demander.

Bien sûr, il a accepté. La soirée était très agréable, KiBum l'ami d'Onew, était très sympa, et je crois qu'il a tapé dans l'œil de JongHyun, puisqu'ils sont rentrés ensemble après avoir mis Onew au lit, complètement ivre.

Malheureusement, un incident à eu lieu...

- MinHo, ton téléphone sonne. MinHo... Ah, il dort... Allô ?

- MinHo ?

La voix féminine me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.

- Ah, non, désolé...

- TaeMin, c'est toi !

- M... Maman ?

- TaeMin, pourquoi... ?

- Je... Comment dire...

- … Il t'a choisis, finalement... J'appelai pour renouer, mais je vais laisser tomber...

Elle a raccroché. MinHo s'était réveillé.

- C'était...

- Ma mère...

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Elle... Elle renonce à toi... MinHo, c'est pour ça ? Tu culpabilisais de me faire l'amour parce que tu as aimé ma mère...

- Tae...

Il m'a pris dans ses bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Lee TaeMin, je t'aime. C'est le plus important.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.


	13. Chapitre 12

Nous étions toujours dans le salon, parmi les canettes de bière et les bouteilles vides. Il m'a délicatement allongé sur le tapis de la moquette, et a embrassé mes lèvres avant de partir dans mon cou. J'étais totalement soumis à ses caresses. Il a enlevé mes vêtements, avant de se dévêtir sous mon regard perverti par le désir. Il a continué ses attentions durant plusieurs minutes, me faisant frissonner puis bouillir d'impatience, avant de finalement me préparer. L'intrusion de ses doigts n'était pas très douloureuse, juste un peu gênante, mais lorsqu'il a pris possession de moi, une sensation de plénitude s'est emparée de mon corps, me déchirant les entrailles, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Puis, doucement, la douleur a disparu, et seul les vagues de plaisir successives me submergeaient. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes gémissements, mes ongles griffaient son dos.

- Mmh... Encore... Plus... Plus vite...

Mes soupirs l'excitaient toujours plus, ses lèvres parcouraient mon corps en sueur. Finalement, nous avons jouis, moi dans un puissant soupir, lui dans un grognement rauque. Il m'a ensuite porté dans ses bras et m'a couché dans son lit avant de se coucher prés de moi. Je me suis niché contre son torse et je me suis endormi bercé par les battements de son cœur.


	14. Chapitre 13

Après un week-end fantastique, j'ai du rentrer chez moi et faire face à ma mère. MinHo m'a accompagné jusqu'à la porte, et m'a embrassé avant de me laisser affronter son ancienne amante. Je m'apprêter à avoir à faire avec une larve dépressive, mais elle m'a accueilli avec un immense sourire. Avant de passer à table, elle murmura à mes oreilles.

- Je sais que MinHo t'a accompagné ici... La prochaine fois, sois poli et invite-le au moins à entrer.

Elle était redevenue comme je la connaissais, avec un nouvel amant. Il était d'ailleurs très sympa, mais un peu ennuyeux. Après le repas, je reçu un appel de MinHo. Nous avons parlé plusieurs heures.

- Aller, il est tard, mon ange, tu as cours demain.

- Tu viendras me chercher au lycée ?

- Si tu veux, mais dors, maintenant.

- Je t'aime, tu me manque...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, TaeMin.

À peine le temps de raccrocher que j'étais déjà endormi. Comme promis, le lendemain, il est venu me chercher au lycée, et passait de temps en temps. Il faisait pareil à l'université. Le temps coulait doucement avec lui. Il venait plus souvent à la maison, et moi chez lui. Onew avait déménagé, MinHo avait décidé de louer sa chambre à Key et Jjong, qui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Et un jour, dans la boite aux lettres...

- Les gars, venez voir !

- Quoi ?

- "Vous êtes cordialement invités au mariage qui unira Lee JinKi et Jung Jessica." Notre Onew se marie !

- Ils se sont trompés, c'est pas possible !

Nous avons tous assisté au mariage. Onew a trébuché 4 fois et a marché 2 fois sur les pieds de la mariée, mais il avait l'air vraiment amoureux. Le voir heureux m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il manquait dans notre couple.


	15. Chapitre 14

KiBum et JongHyun m'ont laissé l'appartement. Ce soir, MinHo finit à 19h, il sera là à 45. parfait. Il me reste quelques heures pour tout préparer, la table, la surprise... La nappe blanche est en place, les bougies, les roses, tout est parfait. Je disperse des pétales de rose pour former un chemin, je trouve ça un peu trop, mais KiBum a dit que c'était nécessaire. J'entends la porte, puis ses pas. Il entre dans la salle à manger et me sourit.

- Tae... Tu as préparé tout ça ?

- Presque, Key m'a aidé pour le repas. Assieds-toi, je m'occupe de tout.

Le repas commence doucement, entre sourires complices et regards tendres, avant que je n'apporte le dessert. Il regarde le gâteau avec un grand sourire, en mange une bouchée, puis deux, trois, et... S'étouffe soudainement. Il attrape son verre d'eau et retire ce qui a faillit le tuer de sa bouche. Je le regarde en souriant.

- Tae... C'est... Une bague ?

- Une... Alliance...

- Une alli... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je... On ne peut pas vraiment se marier, alors je voulais un objet qui nous lierai comme les autres couples.

- TaeMin...

Je prends sa main et le fait se lever avant de lui glisser un anneau au doigt. Il comprend rapidement que l'alliance qu'il a presque avalé doit rejoindre mon annulaire. Je le fais me suivre dans notre chambre, guidés par le chemin de pétales.

- Ce soir est donc notre nuit de noces.

Notre chambre est éclairée par une multitude de bougies. Dans cette ambiance féerique, et durant toute la nuit, nous nous sommes prouvé et rendu notre amour, avec intensité et douceur. Puis doucement, dans ces draps blancs, il m'a pris dans ces bras et nous nous sommes endormis.


	16. Epilogue

- Et ça, tu aimes ?

- Mmh... Moui... Mais c'est un peu petit, non ?

- Ah... Et ça ?

- Ah non ! Pas là ! J'aime pas cet endroit !

- Bon... Et lui ?

- Il est pas un peu... Étroit ?

- Bon, les gars, il vous faut combien de temps pour choisir ? Non parce que là, on tiens plus, à quatre en même temps !

- KiBum, c'est une décision importante, laisse-leur...

- Non ! Y en a marre de leur va-et-vient incessants !

- On cherche, pour l'instant ! Un appart, ça ne se choisit pas comme ça !

- Oui, mais si tu laisse TaeMin choisir, tu peux toujours attendre...

- Bon, Key, laisse-les tranquille, maintenant.

On s'est installé ensemble, juste tout les deux, quelques mois plus tard, pas trop loin de nos emplois respectifs. En plus, j'ai une salle d'entraînement pas loin, à coté d'une salle de sport pour MinHo. On a enfin un endroit à nous, pour vivre notre amour.


End file.
